


Coloring for zoronoa's Crossdressing Cougar

by aislinn_m



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislinn_m/pseuds/aislinn_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coloring for <a href="http://zoronoa.livejournal.com/20445.html#cutid1">zoronoa'a Crossdressing Cougar sketch</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloring for zoronoa's Crossdressing Cougar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoronoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crossed Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175644) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 
  * Inspired by [Crossdressing Cougar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7411) by zoronoa. 



  



End file.
